Of Demons and Duel Monsters
by Infinite Freedom
Summary: When trying to unlock Yami's memories in the Domino Museum, Yugi and Yami are transported to Naruto's world. Pairings: NaruHina, YugiTemari, and maybe others. A crossover. DISCONTINUED! Insane Writer of Chaos has taken over. Still up for grabs though
1. Prologue

**Of Demons and Duel Monsters**

By Infinite Freedom

Prologue: New Powers and Friend(s)

Summary: When trying to unlock Yami's memories in the Domino Museum, Yugi and Yami are transported to Naruto's world. Pairings: NaruHina, YugiTemari, and maybe others.

"Dark Magic Attack" talking

'Damn' thinking

"_Yugi_" Yami talking while in astral form

"**Fist of Fate**" Yugi/Yami talking when possessed by an Egyptian God Monster/Naruto talking when possessed by Kyuubi

'**_Hey Kit_**' Kyuubi/Egyptian God monsters talking

Let the story unfold, and you imagination run wild . . .

Domino Museum

Yugi stood at the main display in Domino City Museum, where his feet finally stopped. Soft violet eyes gazed upon the ancient tablet that seemed to overflow with a forgotten history of long ago. His eyes laid upon the Pharoah, and his counterpart, the Sorcerer, their grand powerful monsters fighting from above. Yugi knew that it held a strange and powerful significance, for both him and Yami. Yugi wasn't there to try to translate it's hieroglyphs, or merely gaze upon the Pharoah's former destiny.

He had something else upon his mind.

To restore what was lost.

"Well Yami it looks like we're finally going to restore your memories." Yugi said, his mouth curled into a small warm smile.

"_I know . . . But remember what Raphael said . . . what if it's true? What if I was truly an evil king, and these memories shall only bring forth the cruel man he depicted?_" Yami appeared in spirit form next to Yugi, his sharp eyes gazing longingly for answers upon the tablet.

"Yeah . . . but I'm sure he's wrong." Countered Yugi. Yami closed his eyes and smirked.

With that Yugi pulled the three Egyptian God cards out of his dueling deck and looked at them. They were the three most powerful monsters in his deck, they were . . .

The grand and formidable Obelisk the Tormentor . . .

The graceful and deadly Slifer the Sky Dragon . . .

And finally, the fearsome and almighty Winged Dragon of Ra . . .

With a flash of light from the Millennium Puzzle Yugi gave control of his body over to Yami, and a aura of pure gold enveloped his body, slowly lengthening and changing his body. As the light disappeared, it revealed a matured man of power and grace, while he was on the short side his posture demanded for respect and his eyes snapped open, overflowing with hidden wisdom, wisdom that even the eldest of men could not possibly comprehend, and could only be obtained after millennias.

As the transformation finished, Yami now held up the three cards in front of him, each glowing their specific color.

He suddenly felt an ominous presence from behind and turned, seeing the spirit forms of the Egyptian Gods. Somehow, they were able to fit within the room, and they cloaked their power, for their power was so great, it would have easily decimated the Museum itself.

Suddenly a swirling vortex of shadow-like colors appeared below his feet and suddenly, he was sucked within before he could scream. He felt his body move within it, a strange sensation of icy coldness washing over his body.

His eyes looked up to where he once stood, and suddenly saw the spirit forms of the Great Gods falling in as well, but instead of struggling, they seemed to accept it, their eyes looking straight at him, not a hint of fear. Suddenly, Yami was enveloped in an aura of blinding light, and he gave a small yelp of surprise as he suddenly felt warmth replace the coldness that once grasped his figure. The monsters soon followed the spirit of the Pharaoh, guarding over their new master . . .

Inside the rift

At first, Yami could not see what was around him, the light was brighter than the morning sun, and he covered his eyes with his arm. He felt the hot sensation lessen, but he kept his eyes covered, for precautions.

"YAMI!" A familiar voice faintly spoke.

He snapped opened his violet eyes and soon saw him.

Yugi was right in front of him, his innocent eyes wide in confusion. He was floating as he was.

"What—what happened?" Yugi asked the Pharoah, wanting answers.

"I—I don't know . . ." Yami said, the same confusion was within his eyes as well.

They looked around them, and felt the change, the brightness had dissipated, and a swirl of colors surrounded them. The movements made both suddenly feel drowsy and queasy.

Little did the teenager and the spirit know, they were in amidst a portal that swept straight through time and space, twisting all laws of physics and destroying every single logical explanation possible for their situation.

And suddenly, their bodies shined of a glistening light, both the color of gold. The aura surrounding Yugi's golden light was soft and gentle, and held a power greater than all anyone could see.

Yami's light was sharp and blinding, showering all observers with the fierceness of his spirit and the deep wisdom that crackled upon the surface.

The shape of their bodies slowly changed, and soon both were golden orbs, floating in space.

Then, by attraction, both collided with one another, to meld into something new . . .

A light so blinding, it brightened their very surroundings, changing the swirling aura of colors around them.

The long powerful golden orb suddenly started stretching, revealing a new body.

It was once again Yugi, but no longer did his eyes shine of true innocence, but maturity and power. He was a slight bitter taller than the spirit, and his aura of authority strengthened his stature. He showed with more confidence and a greater courage from Yami, as well as something more . . .

He gained the powers of the shadow . . .

The fusion of Yugi and Yami closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted from the transformation. His body started to fall within the dimension he was within, his eyes only half-opened and glazed. He let out one last sharp breath before losing consciousness, and closing the violet eyes.

Three colorful orbs suddenly zoomed towards him, and were falling with him, circling the unconscious boy.

The three Gods' spirit forms appeared from the orbs, their eyes watching the Pharaoh sleep. They suddenly looked at one another in the eyes, and seemed to send a mental message to one another, as their nods confirmed it. First Obelisk disappeared into the orb of sapphire, which soon phased into the fusion's torso, then Slifer, who was absorbed into the orb of crimson, which soon followed. Finally, Ra looked at him, and suddenly trilled.

'_We grant thee our powers, worthy one . . .' _A gentle voice echoed within the fusion's mind.

Ra finally closed it's eyes, and it turned into an orb of bright gold, which was soon absorbed as well.

Yugi/Yami's body suddenly was enveloped in a bright white blinding light, and disappeared . . .

Meanwhile . . . in another world . . .

'_Pant pant pant . . . damn, those stupid leaf nins are still following . . .' _

A blond ninja seemed to be sprinting away, his obsidian coat fluttered against his body, the blood red clouds rolling along the fabric. He looked back to find four others pursuing him.

The shinobi's name was Deidara, a member of the feared organization Akatsuki.

He was given the duty to kidnap the Kazekage, also known as Gaara of the Sand, the demon carrier of the one tailed Sand Demon Shukaku.

The Akatsuki desired the evil sand demon Shukaku, which was deep within Gaara's chakra system, melding the two souls and entities together.

However, much to Deidara's dismay, he had been tracked down and followed by shinobi from the Leaf Village, allies of the Sand.

The Leaf Village had their own demon container, one far more powerful (hyper and loud to boot) than Gaara.

His name . . . Uzumaki Naruto . . .

He was the hero to the Leaf, unknown to his own villagers. Someone who, as loud as he was accomplished more than any one of those villagers and ninjas could possibly imagine, and yet, they never knew . . .

He is also the container of the most powerful demon of them all . . .

Kyuubi the Nine-Tailed fox . . .

Naruto is Akatsuki's biggest target, but the demon container did not care about such a threatening situation, as he only worried about his dear friend and ally, Gaara.

Accompanying him was Haruno Sakura, teammate, apprentice of Tsunade and good friend and their sensei Kakashi, also known as the Copy Eye Ninja, as well as an old woman from the Sand Village, Chiyo, expert puppeteer.

They were accompanied by Gai, another Jounin like Kakashi. His students who came as well were Neji, the Hyuuga Prodigy, Ten-Ten, weaponress extraordinaire and Rock Lee, taijutsu specialist and hard worker. This team took a different direction then Naruto and his team, Neji using his family Bloodline Limit the Byakugan to track down Gaara.

However, the groups were too late. Shukaku was extracted from Gaara's body, a process that ripped the very essence of the container of the demon. The price of such an act was the life of the connected. Deidara tried to flee with the Kazekage's body in tow, but Naruto and Kakashi gave chase.

Two Akatsuki members held Sakura and Chiyo back, and the two ladies proceeded to kick their asses. Naruto and Kakashi had managed to retrieve Gaara's body, through some teamwork, and were now chasing after him.

"Damn you youbastard, as soon as I get you, you're going to DIE!" Naruto screamed out, his sapphire eyes brightening.

However, as soon as he said that, a bright flash of light appeared ahead of Deidara, who along with the others shielded their eyes as they ran.

And as the light disappeared, a boy his age appeared. His very appearance told him that he wasn't from around.

His hair was . . . different. He had strange black thick spikes which were tipped with violet, and golden bangs which framed his face. He was wearing what looked like a strange blue uniform of sorts that he had never seen before, two strange belts were latched upon his pants, metal studs stamped within, and upon his right arm was a strange device, one that looked too sleek and advanced. Around his neck was a semi-thick chain, and attached to it was a strange and gleaming upside down gold pyramid, the eye within the center gave a strange smoking energy.

From behind Deidara came a shout.

"HEY, STOP THAT MAN! HE'S A COLD HEARTED KILLER!" exclaimed Naruto, his eyes narrowing as he got closer.

The strange boy's face was now in view, and his eyes were still closed.

Deidara suddenly saw an eerily glowing symbol of a strange eye upon his forehead, and watched as his eyes snapped open, deep clouded eyes of amethyst that held a strange and miraculously terrifying power, the color was so deepening he swore he would have drowned within them if he continued to stare..

"I see . . . evil within your heart . . . your soul . . . has been tainted . . . with the blood of countless . . ." His voice sounded older than his years.

He raised his right hand, pointing it towards the unsuspecting ninja. His eyes suddenly cleared from the murky surface, they shined like crystals in the light.

"I banish you to the shadows." He said in a stern and mysterious voice, one that clearly spoke with authority.

"MIND CRUSH!" He screamed, and closed his hand into a tight fist.

Deidara suddenly stopped running, frozen in midstep. His eyes were wide, and the color in the eyes suddenly glazed.

All saw this and soon, he collapsed on the ground.

Naruto stopped next to the prone body and soon looked at it, then at the newcomer.

"Wow . . . that . . . was cool . . . But who are you?" asked Naruto asked, eyes still wide.

'_Was that a jutsu?' _He thought as he gave a small smile. He boy ignored the latter, and opened his mouth.

"My name . . . is Yugi," He crossed his arms, and said no more.

A/N: Infinite here I am rewriting my story with help from Tsurai-Teen. Hope you like it.

Also keep voting. the choices are

Naruto

the Hyuuga's

The Haruno's

the Yamanaka's

Connected to catapult

All clear for Launch

Please go ahead

Infinite Freedom, LAUNCH!


	2. Resurrecting Gaara

**Of Demons and Duel Monsters**

By Infinite Freedom

Chapter 1: The Revival of the Former Demon Vessel

Summary: When trying to unlock Yami's memories in the Domino Museum, Yugi and Yami are transported to Naruto's world. Pairings: NaruHina, YugiTemari, and maybe others.

"Dark Magic Attack" talking

'Damn' thinking

"**Fist of Fate**" Yugi/Yami talking when possessed by an Egyptian God

Monster/Naruto talking when possessed by Kyuubi

'**_Hey Kit_**' Demon/Duel monster talking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh

---

"I banish you to the shadows." He said in a stern and mysterious voice, one that clearly spoke with authority.

"MIND CRUSH!" He screamed, and closed his hand into a tight fist.

Deidara suddenly stopped running, frozen in midstep. His eyes were wide, and the color in the eyes suddenly glazed.

All saw this and soon, he collapsed on the ground.

Naruto stopped next to the prone body and soon looked at it, then at the newcomer.

"Wow . . . that . . . was cool . . . But who are you?" asked Naruto asked, eyes still wide.

'Was that a jutsu?' He thought as he gave a small smile. He boy ignored the latter, and opened his mouth.

"My name . . . is Yugi," He crossed his arms, and said no more.

---

Outside Sunakagure

"I am Yugi, Yugi Motou." Yugi said, as he opened his eyes, and looked at Naruto with hard eyes.

"Uh, Naruto Uzumaki (I am merely placing them in an unconfusing order), next in line to be Hokage!"

Naruto gave a wide smile, his sky blue eyes almost closed as they squinted.

Yugi gave an amused chuckle and soon, the ice between them was broken. Somehow, Naruto always had a strange power to be liken by the most ignorant of people . . . when they gave him the chance.

As Yugi and Naruto walked back to the group, they started talking to learn things about each other . . .

"So you mean to say that you can summon the monsters on these cards (points towards the deck Yugi was showing in his hand) from another dimension using the same power that you used to defeat Deidara?" asked Naruto, his eyes even wider.

"Yes. I can, in fact," Yugi looked down and shuffled through his deck, the pictures of the monsters facing him, until he stopped at a purple attired man with a giant emerald staff, "This is my favorite." replied holding up his Dark Magician card.

"Strange, this one doesn't seem as powerful as these three, so why would this be your favorite?" asked Naruto holding up the God cards.

Yugi was going to answer when Naruto continued.

"Or these blue dragons?"

He continued holding up four cards, and Yugi merely blinked, wondering what they were, until he was hit by it. His serious eyes suddenly widened.

"WHAT!" He grasped his cards hard, and looked straight at them.

"THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS **AND** THE BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Yugi gasped. He took the cards in his hand, and made sure that they were real.

Naruto was shocked by the sudden outburst from his newfound friend, thinking that he was of the quiet type.

"But these are Kaiba's, and they weren't in my deck before." Yugi said mysteriously, his brow furrowed in thought.

He turned to Naruto, who was unusually quiet, and let the thought drop.

He took a deep breath, and calmed down, and spoke "The reason the Dark Magician is my favorite is because he is the first card I had received, and my most faithful ally."

Naruto smiled at this, knowing what it was like to have a close friend . . . now . . .

-

-

With the rest of the group

-

-

"Is Kazekage-sama alive?" asked Ten-Ten, her chocolate eyes full of concern for the still body teen.

Chiyo was over him, checking for his pulse upon his neck, and was gravely surprised that the sand didn't respond.

She waited . . .

And waited . . .

And sighed . . .

"No . . . I am afraid . . . he is not." Chiyo said, a suddenly weight upon her shoulders

Just then a set of footsteps approached the group, and all looked up, seeing Naruto and Yugi walking towards the clearing.

Finally, they stopped in front of them, and no one spoke. Only eyes analyzed the newcomer.

Until Lee broke the silence.

"Naruto-kun who is this?" asked Lee, curious of course.

"Yeah, I would like to know as well." Sakura said, giving a small smile.

A chorus of agreements came from the rest of the group.

Naruto broke the voices as he cleared his throat to talk.

"This, is Yugi. He's the one who defeated Deidara!" answered Naruto.

"WHAT!" Shouted Sakura, Lee and Kakashi, his one eye widened.

"I merely banished him . . . that is all." Yugi said, trying to calm them, but only left them in more confusion, as well as obscurity.

"He did it all with a single attack too. Something he called Mind Crush." Naruto said afterwards.

As they continued to talk, Naruto filled in upon what Yugi had told him, a refresher course you would call it. However, Yugi was not listening, as his mind drifted further into the darkness that drew him in, violet eyes glazed.

Inside Yugi's mind

"**_Pharaoh._**" Said a deep female voice.

"**_Master of the Puzzle._**" Another voice, this one sounded a bit like Seto Kaiba.

"**_One of the chosen, one of the few who can summon me!_**" This voice sounded like a deeper version of Yami's voice.

'What? Whose there?' asked Yugi, his spirit floating in the dark depths of his mind.

"**_It is us . . .the Egyptian Gods._**" Came the Yami voice.

Suddenly, three bodies fazed into the darkness, each dressed in kimonos (well, yukatas for the men), the woman was wearing a kimono of deep crimson, with claw slashes of white upon the sides. Her hands were together in the front in a polite manner.

One of the men was wearing a yukata of gold, and a scale-like design went diagonally across the yukata, going down, while the upper part was of plain gold. His hands were clasped together, and the yukata sleeves overlapped them, making him look formal and polite.

The last person had a yukata of deep ocean blue, with crimson color on the sleeves and the bottom of the outfit, while there were leaves of crimson adorning the deep ocean blue. He was in an arrogant pose, as if to say, "I'm all powerful, bow down to me!"

Their faces and necks were shadowed, preventing Yugi from identifying them.

And before Yugi could ask, he continued.

"**_I, am the Winged Dragon of Ra._**" The man in the gold commanded.

Then came the female voice, "**_As I am Slifer the Sky Dragon, but please, call my Sly!._**" She gave a girlish giggle, making Yugi's eyebrows rise.

Then the one that sounded like Kaiba spoke up, "**_And you have probably figured out that I am the MIGHTY Obelisk the Tormentor._**"

"**_HA! Mighty my ass, you can't beat ME, let alone my husband Ra here._**" Stated Slifer mocked Obelisk.

Yugi's left eye twitched from the awkward moment, and a great deal of annoyance, which he surpressed.

Yugi turned to see the three Egyptian God Monsters standing behind him at their normal size, towering over him.

'Um…this is all very interesting, but why are you here in my mind? And where is Yami?' asked Yugi, curious.

"**_It is all . . . complicated . . . but I shall do my best to explain." _**Slifer sighed, and began.

****

To begin, let us answer your first question. What we had traveled through, was a portal."

'A portal? Really? And it was meant to stop here?' Yugi asked.

****

"'We ourselves are slightly confused by this, but this portal could have thrown you into any other dimension, from the Shinobi world to utter deep space. In truth, it like a roulette, where you could end up almost anywhere."

Yugi gulped at the thought of being thrown into a hostile world, but nodded for her to continue.

****

"When we went through the rift, we, the Egyptian Gods somehow sealed within you, and you have become our container of power. Now we have a closer connection, we are able to communicate with you child."

Yugi nodded once more, and his brow was less furrowed, and no longer held the great confusion.

'Yes, that makes sense, I see, and most likely, because your forms were spiritual, you needed a container during the pull through the portal. No matter how powerful you all were, most likely you would have been ripped apart by the power.' Yugi told them, making them smile inwardly.

'Indeed, his wisdom as grown immensely.' Ra thought to himself, and let his wife continue.

****

"Now then child, for your second question, because you are a descendant of the Pharaoh of long ago, the powers of the rift made it so you and the spirit of the Pharaoh were permanently fused together into one entity. Thus, you have gained the powers the Pharaoh had within his position, from summoning monsters from the Shadow Realm, which includes us, to the use of his powers. You shall find in time how to master them, as your ancestor had." Slifer waited for Yugi, who once again nodded for her to continue.

****

"The boy who you have just befriended, Naruto Uzumaki, his is also a container." This made Yugi's head break from concentration, looking at her straight into her powerful eyes.

****

"He is the container of the Nine-tailed demon Lord, Kyuubi, the most powerful demon lord of his realm. He was sealed within Naruto, who seems to have access to his great power. I believe the reason you have been called here is to assist him. There are two grave evils that are threatening the existence of this world."

'So once again, I am being called to save the world? This has become a routine.' Yugi gave a smirk, amused by the situation.

Slifer chuckled at this, while Ra and Obelisk smirked, well, if they could . . .

****

"This is why we like you young one. Yugi, as you can see, the one laid upon the ground, has been murdered by one of these great evils. I ask you now to wield our powers, and bring the breath of life back within him. I shall grant my full powers for this task." Ra stated.

"**_My husband is right, it is most wise for you to do this. I too grant my powers for the revival of this child." _**Before Obelisk could complain, Slifer's eyes averted towards him, sudden coldness freezing him.****

"Obelisk don't bother trying to object, otherwise you have to deal with me." Slifer said in an authoritive voice.

"**_Okay . . . . . . . . obaa-chan!_**" Obelisk smirked.

At this a vein appeared on Slifer's head, a really, really big vein that was visible in the shadows.

With that she turned and fired of an energy blast straight at Obelisk in the chest sending him flying back into the overlapping darkness.

"**_HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO NOT CALL ME THAT!_**" screamed the very irate red clothed woman, the legendary dragon.

'Listen, I don't know how to use your powers yet. Can one of you possess my body to complete the task?' asked Yugi.

Slifer sighed.

"**_I'll go. I need to get away from Obelisk for a few hours_**" moaned Slifer. Obelisk snickered in the shadows, making Slifer even more convinced to leave.

The Eye of Horus appeared on Yugi's forehead. With that Yugi left the confines of his minds inner chambers.

-

-

During this time, let us go to the ninja group shall we?

-

-

"So let me get this straight Naruto. Deidara, the Akatsuki member who we have aimlessly trailed after, the one who was difficult for me to handle, was stopped by a single attack?" asked Kakashi, his one visible eyebrow raised.

"Yeah apparently his power is drawn from something called the Shadow Realm. He said that that technique he used sent Deidara's soul there, like as if he banished him there . . ." Naruto piped up.

Suddenly Kyuubi spoke up in Naruto's mind.

"**_Hey Kit. You saw that card with the gold bird-like creature on it right?_**" asked the demon lord.

'Yeah, the Winged Dragon of Ra, why?' replied the demon container.

"**_Well that was a picture of a friend of mine. Heck I was the best man at his wedding. You saw the red dragon you saw on another of those cards?_**"

'Yeah why baka-kitsune?' replied Naruto.

A vein popped from the Kyuubi's head.

"**_Don't call me that! And that's his wife!_**"

Naruto's eyes popped out of his head momentarily from this revelation. Naruto shrugged off the shocking discovery and soon turned towards Yugi who seemed to just be staring into space. He felt something different being emitted from his body, like a more powerful energy, a stronger influence taking him over.

Suddenly Yugi spoke up except his voice was different and much deeper.

"**Move aside . . . we will resurrect him.**"

All the shinobis and kunoichis looked shocked at him at first, but then saw his eyes were glowing a shining crimson. They suddenly felt the chakra within the boy's body jump to new heights, making them follow the command.

Neji suddenly pushed forth his bloodline limit.

'BYAKUGAN!' The veins popped around his eyes, and suddenly the charka he felt exploded within his eyes, making him take in a sharp gasp. He de-activated the doujutsu and closed his eyes, not wanting the tears coming out from the pain.

'Im-impossible! No one can have that much chakra!' Neji thought disbelievingly as he squinted and watched Yugi.

Yugi placed his hand on Gaara's chest and then took in a sharp breath, and spoke.

"**ANCIENT POWERS OF THE SHADOW REALM . . ."**

The sky suddenly darkened, and the clouds thickened, darkening the clearing, Yugi's body was being enveloped within a golden light.

"HERE MY CALL . . ."

Flurry like energies of gold, crimson and sapphire surrounded him, his hair being thrashed by an unknown wind.

"FOLLOW MY COMMAND . . ."

His violet eyes were glowing deeper, brighter, fiercer, the light flooding out of his sockets. All those around him watched in awe.

"BRING THIS MORTAL'S SOUL BACK FROM THE LAND OF THE DEAD AND RESTORE IT TO HIS BODY!" exclaimed Yugi.

The energy surrounding him all pumped into his hand, and enveloped Gaara's body, which somehow absorbed it, and like electricity flowed around his body, scattering and entering several chakra points.

Yugi ceremonially removed his hand from the body and stood up. He stood there, as still as stone, his eyes glazed, the sky cleared, the clouds thinned, the darkness dissipated. He exhaled sharp breath, and fell, losing consciousness. Lee and Naruto caught him before he hit the ground, and lowered hi to lay there to rest.

Suddenly, a groan escaped the silence. All looked.

Gaara was stirring.

Sakura moved over to Yugi's side to examine him.

"He's okay, it's just chakra depletion." She reported.

-

-

A short distance away

-

-

Two men were standing watching the group from Konoha and Suna, both silent and still.

They were Itachi Uchiha and Kisame of Akatsuki.

And they were very interested in this new person among the group . . .

"Did you see that Itachi? He just brought the Kazekage back to life without any kind of seal or sacrifice! He performed a resurrection without any dire consequences!" Kisame gasped out, utterly amazed.

"I know . . ." Itachi said, closing his eyes.

"He could be useful to the Akatsuki." He opened them, revealing the eyes of the Sharingan, the eyes he coldly murdered to obtain.

"We will have to report this." Itachi finished, and Kisame nodded. The two soon disappeared, never to be seen by the group . . .

-

-

Another place close by

-

-

Three Sound nins were also watching the Leaf nins.

"That boy would make an excellent body for Orochimaru-sama." Stated one.

"I agree that boy holds and wields extreme power." The second stated.

"Hold on. It seems that you are forgetting that he is already being taken to Konoha. Therefore it will be hard to capture him." Stated Kabuto, his glasses had a glare upon them, hiding his anticipation, "however you are right. We must inform Orochimaru."

With that the three left in the direction of the Hidden Sound Village.

In Konoha

During the time Yugi performed the miraculous act, all highly-sensitive ninjas were stopped in their tracks, frozen from the charka power surge.

"Shizune, do you feel that?" asked Tsunade, the current Hokage.

"If by that you mean that power . . . yes." Replied Shizune.

"Summon the ANBU." Tsunade commanded, and Shizune nodded, who soon disappeared.

Tsunade raised her head, and looked through the window in her office into the bright blue sky, deep in thought.

'That power . . . it felt stronger than Kyuubi's . . . I just hope this is not an omen of events . . .'

-

-

Ten minutes later all of the village's ANBU squads were in the Hokage's office.

"I have felt the arising of a great power. A power greater than the Kyuubi." Stated Tsunade.

At those words all of the ANBU members looked shocked, and murmurs erupted in the room, despite their usual silent nature.

"A power greater than the Kyuubi, how is that possible?" Asked one anbu.

Tsunade ignored it and continued.

"Your orders are to stand guard and be ready for anything. Understood?"

"Yes MA'AM" replied the ANBU squads, who soon disappeared, leaving a gust of wind behind. The papers upon her desk flew around in the man-made tornado, making Tsunade huff.

"Damn paperwork . . ."

A/N: Well another chapter down. I have to say I think I am getting better at this. Well I would like to say that I might not be able to update soon. But let's just say that now that Yugi is being taken to the village there is going some argument over who he is going to be staying with, so I am going to need some help deciding who. Here are the choices:

A)Naruto

B)The Hyuuga's

C) Tsunade

D)The Haruna's

E)The Yamanaka's

F)Or the Nara's

G)Konohamaru

Please know that you have more than one chance to vote because I am not going to have him stay with someone for a few chapters.

Connected to catapult

All clear for Launch

Please go ahead

See ya, Infinite Freedom, LAUNCH!

REIKO'S NOTE: Here you go! I sort of just made the Gods a bit humanish


	3. The Chaos at Leaf

**Of Demons and Duel Monsters**

By Infinite Freedom

Chapter 2: The Chaos at Leaf

"Dark Magic Attack" talking

'Damn' thinking

"**Fist of Fate**" Yugi/Yami talking when possessed by an Egyptian God Monster/Naruto talking when possessed by Kyuubi

'**_Hey Kit_**' Demon/Duel monster talking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh

Now on with the Story.

The sky darkened, signaling the sun's departure, and the sky welcomed the moon within the darkness of night.

Night fell over the land, and two campfires burned brightly in the darkness. The Leaf shinobis had been walking for several hours now and were setting up camp. Naruto had laid the stranger down on the ground near the fire, making sure he was both warm and safe. Ever since their departure from the Sand Village, many questioned the miracle of the revival of their Kazekage, as well as the strangely attired boy that accompanied him.

Naruto suddenly felt two presences behind him, and turned. Kakashi and Sakura were there. Kakashi gave Naruto a single look, which he nodded, and took a step away, but still near his newfound friend.

"Sakura, check." Kakashi said in monotone, but his eye was serious.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." the pink-haired beauty answered.

She knelt down next to the tri-colored haired teen, making sure not to wake up. Gently, she put her left hand in his pocket and pulled out a small black leather wallet.

Opening it, she saw an ID card, revealing his identity and a set of pictures of his family and friends, well, mostly friends.

"I thought I already that his name was Yugi." Naruto complained, slightly disturbed by the fact that they were invading his friend's privacy.

"You did, but we have to acquire more information to report to Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied.

"Well I can tell you what I know already." Naruto continued on, and took Yugi's side deck, showing the monsters.

"These cards (shows the cards) are used to summon creatures known as Duel Monsters from a dimension known as the Shadow Realm. He also takes his power from that realm as well. That is all I know."

"Now let's see what the wallet can tell us." Kakashi said, his lone eye looking at Sakura.

"What does it contain, Sakura-san?" Lee inquired, curious of the unconscious boy.

"Its . . . strange . . . The ID card in here says that he's name is Yugi Motou, and he attends some sort of school called Domino High. I never heard of a school like that before. It also states that he's currently sixteen years old and he's from Domino City, Japan." she answered.

Now this bit of information puzzled everyone.

"Domino City? Japan?" Gai was clearly confused, question marks appearing around his bowl-cut head.

"Yugi Motou, eh? Now that's a cute name." Ten-Ten said with a small smirk on her lips.

"Sakura, is there anything else?" Neji inquired.

The Hyuuga genius wanted to know anything and everything about the stranger. To have such power that could almost blind his Byakugan eyes, he was very cautious of the young man.

Sakura took out the pictures and hand one to each of them. "I think these are of his friends and family." she said. "See? The one I have has him with several different people."

'I got to admit, the one with blonde hair looks hot!' Inner Sakura said. Sakura suppressed her inner self with the shaking of her head.

Naruto came over to her and compared her picture with his. "Sakura-chan, look here! This picture has him with a very old-looking guy next to him in front of a building. He might be his relative or something. Can't quite read the sign on the building, though." he told her.

"By the looks of it, that can be his grandfather. Look, they have the same color of eyes. Also the building is called the 'Kame Game Shop'. I can see it a bit more clearly then you, Naruto." she responded.

Rock Lee examined his photo closely. "This is strange. This picture here shows a guy that looks exactly like Yugi, but he's . . . different."

All looked at him, curious.

He showed them the picture, and indeed it was strange. The young man in it looked like a taller, older version of Yugi. The only real difference were the eyes and hair. Yugi's eyes held innocence and had a childlike quality, but this man's eyes were confident and mature.

"That must be his twin brother. He looks hot though!" Ten-Ten said with a giggle. Sakura agreed with her with a smile.

"There is something odd, though." Sakura said.

All eyes were upon her.

"Yugi and his supposed twin are never together in any picture. Still, in each, you can see that both are wearing the same necklace with a large, golden upside-down pyramid at the end. And it doesn't look like something that can be duplicated, it looks too precious . . ."

All of them checked the pictures, and indeed Sakura was right.

"But, where is that necklace of his now?" the student of Jiraiya asked.

"He must have not been wearing it when he arrived. Regardless, I believe that necklace is not important now." Kakashi stated. "Tomorrow, we head out bright and early."

"Should we check his device and the cards that are in it?" Rock Lee asked.

Gai said "No, Lee. We will wait until he is up. We do not know what he is carrying, and to tamper with them with no knowledge on how they work could prove disastrous."

"Yosh." Lee replied, understanding.

All agreed, and Sakura took back the pictures and put them back in the wallet. She put it back in Yugi's pocket, but she hovered above him for a few moments. She was gazing at his innocent-like features, her hands softly brushing back his golden bangs.

"I don't know how you got here, where you're from, or why you are here . . . but that you. You saved one of Naruto's precious persons and I know he deeply appreciates that." she whispered to him. She slowly stepped away, and looked back once, a warm smile upon her face, before turning in for the night.

-

-

Next morning

-

-

The sun was barely up, it's crimson rays only slipping upon the land, and already the Leaf shinobi/kunoichi were up and moving. Neji and Rock Lee were removing any traces of their whereabouts, while Naruto carried Yugi on his back.

It would take around 6 to 7 hours to reach Konohagukure. Sakura and Ten-ten were having a conversation on their own, most likely about boys and Kakashi and Gai had finished writing down the reports of the recent occurrences, as well as Yugi's sudden appearance.

Kakashi pricked his thumb, drawing a small amount of blood.

He kneeled and put it on the ground, shouted.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A medium-sized dog appeared, fur dark brown and eyes a dark gray. Kakashi and Gai handed the canine their reports, which stuck it within its collar, which had a compartment for such things. He specifically was a carrier/messenger out of the summons Kakashi had.

"Go to Konoha and give these to Tsunade-sama, understand?" the spiky silver-haired Jounin instructed. The dog nodded, then took off like the wind, a mere blur disappearing over the horizon.

"I'm sure Hokage-sama will be very interested when she reads our reports." Gai said to his comrade. Kakashi merely shrugged, and went back to reading his orange hentai book.

Back with Sakura and Ten-Ten, the two girls were talking about Yugi. "He seems so young! Hard to believe he's around our age." Sakura stated.

"I'll say. I bet people mistake him for a 10 year-old." Ten-Ten replied. "Say, you think he has a girlfriend?"

Sakura was silent, but for only a moment.

"Ten-Ten! You can't be thinking like that! You have Neji!" Sakura hissed at her.

The weapon's expert simply smirked and answered "Hey, I was just curious. Besides, Neji is still a bit on the cold side to me."

This made Sakura snicker, oh Neji was in for it now!

-

-

At the Sand Village

-

-

Temari and Kankurou anxiously awaited the condition of their younger brother, who amazingly, was sleeping soundly within a bed in the hospital. Shortly after Chiyo and Gaara had returned to the village, the Kazekage was overcome with exhaustion, and fell asleep on the spot. Many panicked at the thought of the Sand demon being released, and were about to attack his prone form when they suddenly realized that nothing was happening.

The old woman had taken him to the hospital to be treated and taken care of. Making sure he was secure, the woman left to go tell the two siblings the good news.

When the two heard the news, they were just ecstatic and anxious. Their brother was alive, and it was thanks to the stranger who had appeared in the most dramatic of fashion, AND he fell asleep!

At first they expected the latter was either to be a cruel joke or they waited for Shukaku to come out of nowhere and bite their heads off. It was neither. Of course, they were stunned.

Well, they were after hearing that Gaara had been brought back from the Land of the Dead. They went to the hospital to find out more, but it was late at night and the staff refused to let them enter. So, they waited in the lobby all throughout the night.

A nurse came up to them and said "He is awake now. You can go see him.". She gave the duo the room number, and the Sand Siblings quickly made their way to the Kazekage's room.

Arriving at their destination, the two opened the doors to find Gaara sitting up. It was like he was expecting them.

There wasn't a frown or any monotonic expression upon his face.

The young man smiled at them, a small but warm smile.

"Good morning." He said to them.

Temari rushed to Gaara and hugged him tightly, tears of relief flowing down her face. Kankurou stood by her, smiling at him. The fan-wielder removed herself from him and examined Gaara closely.

"Are you alright? Are you still hurt anyway?" she asked in a semi-frantic voice.

Gaara calmed her down with a firm but warm hand upon her shoulder.

"I'm okay, really."

Then his smile fell and said "I'm alive, but Shukaku . . . is gone. I can't help, but feel a part of me torn away . . ."

Kankurou went wide-eyed at this statement. "I guess Chiyo was telling the truth then."

He said with a worried note "The Akatsuki has Shukaku's power now. How will they use it?"

Temari pulled up a nearby chair and sat down. "Gaara, please tell us everything! We want to know what happened from you." she asked calmly.

Then Gaara began to tell his tale to his brother and sister.

"When I was finally killed . . . I stood within a darkness. This darkness . . . it was so full . . . so murky . . . so . . . dead . . . it made me feel so cold . . . so numb . . . so non-existent . . ." He shivered from the thought.

"I ran through it, trying to find a way out, and I tried to scream, but no sound came out of my throat. It was . . . agonizing . . . being alone, just alone . . . no voice within my head . . . and then . . . this ear-splitting silence was too much." He closed his eyes, and had his right hand covering his face.

"I was lost within the darkness, within the Land of the Dead if that was what Chiyo called it. It seemed like hours, I went on, trying to keep myself from collapsing from the ear-splitting silence, not a single thought within my mind. I slowly but surely was being drowned within the darkness . . . I was slowly being drained of life. Not life life, but my soul, it was being torn apart by it all . . ." Gaara sighed, and opened his eyes, and saw that his brother and sister were listening intently. He soon gazed at the open window, and sighed.

"When all seemed lost, when I was going to give into the darkness, I heard footsteps, FOOTSTEPS within the place that silenced all. And I looked up, and saw the the shape of a boy. His body . . . it shined of a bright golden aura that slowly tore the darkness apart, and around him, like some sort of guardian a giant long red dragon glided around his figure. That entity would put most demons to shame! Then I felt the warmth of their auras, which suddenly engulfed me and gave me warmth." He stopped there and once again laid his eyes upon his siblings.

Temari and Kankuro were stunned, and speechless. It just seemed too good to be true. And their brother was alive and well in front of them.

"Gaara, did they really take this stranger back to the Leaf?" Temari asked softly. Inside of her, however, waves of gratitude were rolling all around.

Gaara nodded and answered "Yes, Temari. I was a bit disoriented at the time, and I believed it would be best if they took him there. I'm willing to bet that the Hokage would like to speak to him." He smirked at that.

Temari hugged her brother once again, this time he hugged back, making her cry tears of joy. Suddenly, she spoke out, "Gaara, Kankurou. I'm going to the Leaf Village." she stated.

"What!" Kankurou exclaimed. A nurse nearby asked them to quiet down.

"I want to find this stranger and personally thank him for bringing Gaara back. Besides, I have this weird feeling in my soul that's nagging me to meet him." Temari explained the best she could, but she couldn't tell what she was feeling.

The Kazekage managed a small smile.

"I'm going with you, as soon as I'm back to full health. I would like to thank him myself."

The puppet user protested "But if you leave, Gaara, who'll stay in charge of the Sand Village? You shouldn't leave just like that."

"I leave you in charge of things, Kankurou."

"But…" Kankurou was shocked.

"I trust you'll handle things well in my absence?" Gaara gave a confident smirk.

Kankurou sighed and showed a slight smirk, and gave a thumbs up.

"Of course! You can count on me!"

-

-

Back in the Leaf

-

-

The ANUB ninjas were assembled in a large room, awaiting for Tsunade. Each and everyone one of them were talking, wondering on why Tsunade called everyone up once again! Pretty soon, the busty blonde leader of Konoha and her assistant came onto the platform. The ninjas gave them their undivided attention, silencing immediately.

"Everyone, listen up! I have called you all in here to discuss some things. I feel that a powerful force has surfaced upon our world, and it is much stronger then the presence of Kyuubi from long ago." the Hokage started to say.

This brought up a tremendous amount of panic and fear within all of the ANBU. To them all, anything that was more powerful then the Nine-Tailed Fox was very much bad news.

"SILENCE!" Shizune barked, making all silent once more.

"Thank you. Now, due to this nature, I am asking for all of you to be on absolute guard! When…" Tsunade was saying when a red dog skidded and soon ran up to her. The canine trotted up to her, wagging its tail happily. The Hokage took the paper from its collar, and the mutt disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Tsunade-sama, what is it?" Shizune inquired as her mentor read the papers. She saw immediately that they were reports and saw the names of both Kakashi and Gai on them. Tsunade was scanning them and her eyes widened considerably.

The blonde returned her attention back to the ANBU. "Everyone, listen up! I got reports from Kakashi and Gai, and it seems that the force that came into our world is coming here!" she announced.

That got everyone's attention immediately. Shizune was a bit scared now, hearing the force that was rumored to be stronger than the Kyuubi's approaching her village.

"Listen, this force is very powerful but also not to what we think. According to the reports, it seems that this force is actually a teenager named Yugi Motou. Little next to nothing is on him, but he managed to resurrect the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand!" Tsunade stated. Everyone was now murmuring wildly, and even Shizune's brain was on overload.

'No one can resurrect the dead, not even Orochimaru or the demons!' the pretty kunoichi thought.

Tsunade called for silence, and the room slowly went quiet. "He is arriving some time today, but he currently unconscious, and by his health status reported here (she whaps the papers in her hand), he'll be out for awhile. Apparently, reviving Gaara took a lot out of him. So, when Yugi and the other arrive, he is to be put into the hospital. However, I want two ANBU to guard outside his room and one to guard him from within the room." she instructed.

The ninjas agreed with her. A kid that had the power to resurrect the dead without sacrifice, was not to be taken lightly. So, Tsunade assigned the appropriate ANBU to the tasks and started to tell the rest about what to do in case the boy wakes up.

-

-

At the Hyuuga Estates

-

-

Every known Elder of the Council was sitting in the meeting room, Hyuuga Hiashi sitting on a slightly higher platform. Hinata and her family were there as well, the slightly nervous girl wondering about the sudden action.

"Everyone, quiet down!" Hiashi commanded. The room slowly died out.

"I have called this meeting because of what I felt yesterday. I sensed that a major change is coming to our world, a force that is extremely great and powerful. And now, it seems that my suspicions have been confirmed." the Head of the Main House stated.

He continued "I received word earlier that a report from Kakashi and Gai came in. Apparently, the reports were for the Hokage. She announced that a teenage boy, around sixteen years of age, came into our world in the most unusual and wondrous display."

Hiashi continued, "Shortly after that, he rose up was seemingly possessed by something else to help revive Gaara of the Sand, the Kazekage who was claimed to be dead earlier within the report. Kakashi's Sharingan eye was useless, and Neji's Byakugan eyes were immediately blinded by what he saw. Apparently, this Yugi possesses something that is far more powerful then Kyuubi."

The whole room was in an uproar, and Hinata and Hanabi were just stunned.

'Someone that has something more powerful then the Kyuubi!' was the thought on both girls' minds.

Hiashi boomed loudly for silence, and the room quieted down.

Hiashi said "Little next to nothing is known about Yugi. After reviving Gaara, he was knocked out-cold due to chakra depletion. He is on his way here with the others, and will be put in a hospital under watch until he awakens."

"What shall we do, Hiashi-sama?" a Council member inquired.

"When this Yugi boy wakes up, he will be interrogated. The Hokage will hide no information from us. Even if she does, we will do what we can to make sure he is not a threat to us or Konoha." he answered, "By any means necessary."

As the Council put in questions to ask Yugi, Hinata and Hanabi left the room silently. They were thinking the same thought:

'Who by the leaf can have so much power to overcome the Byakugan?'

Here are the choices again

Naruto

The Hyuuga's

Tsunade

The Haruna's

The Yamanaka's

Or the Nara's

Konohamaru

Please know that you have more than one chance to vote because I am not going to have him stay with someone for a few chapters.

Connected to catapult

All clear for Launch

Please go ahead

See ya, Infinite Freedom, LAUNCH!


	4. A Mental Meeting of Old Friends

**Of Demons and Duel Monsters**

By Infinite Freedom

Chapter 3: A Mental Meeting of Old Friends

Summary: When trying to unlock Yami's memories in the Domino Museum, Yugi and Yami are transported to Naruto's world. Pairings: NaruHina, YugiTemari, and maybe others.

"Dark Magic Attack" talking

'Damn' thinking

"**Fist of Fate**" Yugi/Yami talking when possessed by an Egyptian God Monster/Naruto talking when possessed by Kyuubi

'**Hey Kit**' Demon/Duel monster talking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh

Chapter 3

Nighttime at Konoha

The Leaf nins who had gone after Deidara had returned to the village along with the addition to their group. As soon as they walked through the gate they were confronted by Tsunade. "Who is this?" asked a very curious Hokage. "His name is Yugi and he is the one who defeated Deidara." Replied Kakashi, "Now let's get him to the hospital so he can recover." Continued the jounin. "Okay." Replied Tsunade. In a matter of minutes they had Yugi lying in a hospital bed. "Well since it is late, I will our techs examine this device tomorrow." Stated Tsunade as she removed the Duel Disk from Yugi's arm and placed it on the bedside table.

Within Naruto's mind (Naruto is asleep)

'Who are you and what are you doing in mind?' asked Naruto at the same time. '**We are here to see Kyuubi**' Stated Ra. '**Ra, long time no see. How is Slifer-obaachan doing?**' asked Kyuubi. At that an energy blast struck Kyuubi in the side. '**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU AND OBELISK NO BAKA NOT TO CALL ME THAT!**' exclaimed Slifer. 'Umm…. aren't you guys going to explain what is going on?' asked Naruto. '**About that, you see we are the Egyptian God Monsters, I am called the Winged Dragon of Ra or just Ra.**' stated the golden griffin (A/N: The Winged Dragon of Ra honestly looks like a griffin to me.) '**I am his wife Slifer the Sky Dragon. Just call me Slifer.**' Stated the red dragon. '**And I am Obelisk the Tormentor. And unlike these two I actually have a solid attack power.**' Said the blue behemoth. 'Okay seeing as how you guys seem to know each other I'm just going to let you guys catch up.' With that Naruto left the seal room of his mind. '**Now that Kit is gone, how has life been treating you?**' asked Kyuubi. '**Life has been good. You know Azrael, Djibril, and Ramoth have learned how to combine into the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. When they form the Ultimate Dragon they call them selves Zetsuei.** **Also the Dark Magician Girl has passed the Dark Magician's final test to become a full-fledged Spell caster. And now they're engaged! In fact the second Tamara passed the test Tabris asked her out. That was over two years ago. Now on to business: how to deal with the two great evils that we sense.**' Stated Ra. '**I just thought of something. Remember how our friend Tomias gave Yugi a card of himself? What if we gave Yugi a card of you Kyuubi? Think about it. If Yugi uses his newly acquired Shadow powers to summon you into existence you will be in the real world.**' Continued his wife. '**Wait, doesn't Kyuubi already have Shadow powers?**' asked Obelisk. '**YOU HAVE SHADOW POWERS! Why didn't you ever tell me**' asked Ra. '**And don't say it's because I…**' '**You never asked.**' Replied Kyuubi. '**Wait, if you have Shadow powers like the kid, why haven't you given your vessel access to them?**' asked Slifer. '**Simple. I lost them when I got sealed. Now let us put the plan into action.**' Stated Kyuubi. '**Understood, let's get back to our vessel now, I am getting tired and I have a date with St. Joan tomorrow. It's at the place where Slifer and Ra had their first date.**' Stated Obelisk. With that the three gods left. '**DAMN IT! I forgot to ask them if they could remove the seal.**' Stated a disgruntled fox demon.

In Yugi's hospital room

At that moment Yugi's deck started to glow with a bright light. When the glow subsided there was a new card in Yugi's deck. The card was called Kyuubi the Nine-tailed Demon Fox Lord.

In Naruto's apartment

With a jolt Naruto sat straight up in bed. "Man that was a strange dream. That's it no more Shark fin ramen before bed." Stated Naruto. With that the demon vessel went back to sleep.

A/N: Guys I am having writer's block. I need ideas and I need them NOW! Also keep voting. Naruto is currently in the lead.

Connected to catapult

All clear for Launch

Please go ahead

Infinite Freedom, LAUNCH!


	5. Bloodline Traits and Jutsus

These are Bloodline Traits and Jutsus/attacks that I may or may not have Yugi and Naruto use.

Bloodline Traits For Naruto

Ryusan (Mother's side)

Abilities

Users strength and speed increase tenfold

User grows dragon wings from back

Body is armored with scales

Grow tail

Claws grow from wrists

Dragonhead like helmet appears on head.

People with this Bloodline Trait can summon dragons (I am counting Duel monster Dragons as well for this summoning) without signing a contract. (The Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon is the Summon Boss)

Sharikugan (Father's side)

Abilities

Has the powers of the Sharingan and the Byakugan

When user save a person precious Sharikugan becomes Boenkyou Sharikugan

Jutsus For Naruto (maybe Yugi)

Hellfire Style (Only people with either a demon or a god sealed in them can use the Hellfire Jutsus)

Hellfire Style: Fox Fire Blast Jutsu

A large demonic fireball fired from the users hand.

Hellfire Style: Light of the Netherworld Jutsu

A powerful concentrated beam of chakra fired from the users hand.

Demon Summoning (Only a person with a demon sealed in them can use this kind of summoning)

Demon Summoning Jutsu

Summons the kind of demon that the summoner has sealed within them

Demon Summoning: Netherworld Burning Main Gate

Summon the main gate of hell

Demon Summoning: Netherworld Flame Walls

Summon walls of Hell flames around whatever you want to protect. Walls can only be lowered if the summoner dismisses it or the summoner is killed.

Dragon Style (Only a person with the Ryusan Bloodline Trait can use these Jutsus)

Dragon Style: White Lightning

A powerful draconic beam of chakra. Fired from the users hand.

Dragon Style: Inferno Fire Blast

A draconic fireball that can potentially destroy a mountain. Fired from users mouth.

Dragon Style: Neutron Blast

Two powerful draconic beams of chakra fired from the users hands. One blast from each hand.

Dragon Style: Shinning Nova

A massive blast of chakra released from the users body. Blast radius can be from 20 feet to 40 miles

Dragon Style: Darkness Nova

Similar to Shinning Nova except of darkness instead of light.

Dragon Style: Tomias Eye

A draconic beam of chakra shot from the users right eye

Dragon Style: Cridius Fang

A blast of draconic flames from the users mouth

Dragon Style: Harmos Claw

The user swings their hand while releasing chakra from their hand.

Dragon Style: Chaos Nova

A massive blast of chakra released from the user by combining the power of the Shinning Nova and the Darkness Nova.

Dragon Style: Summoning: Sword of Dragon Kings

Summon the sword used by the one who defeats dragons made from the largest fang of one of the Dragon Kings. Only one of the Ryusan Bloodline can use this blade. To them it is as light as a feather. Anyone else cannot even lift it. (Looks like Buster Blader's sword)

Dragon Style: Ultimate Dragon King Slash

Can only be used when one is holding the Sword of Dragon Kings. Naruto channels chakra into the blade then swings it while releasing the chakra from the blade. This technique has been known to level an entire forest in one slash.

Bloodline Traits for Yugi

Strength of the Gods: Obelisk the Tormentor

Grow Obelisk's wings

Muscles grow larger

Eyes glow crimson

Obelisk's horns and forehead jewel appear on head

Gain Obelisk's attacks

Strength increases

Strength of the Gods: Slifer the Sky Dragon

Grow Slifer's wings and tail

Slifer's spines sprout from back and forearms

Slifer's head becomes a helmet

Gain Slifer's attacks

Eyes glow yellow

Speed increases

Strength of the Gods: Winged Dragon of Ra

Grow Winged Dragon's wings and tail

Eyes glow blue

Winged Dragon's head becomes helmet

Gain Ra's abilities

Strength and speed increase

Winged Dragon Transformation: Phoenix Mode

Transform into the Winged Dragon's Phoenix Mode

Body is surrounded by chakra flames

Strength and Speed increase 100 fold

Can only be used for 30 minutes before Yugi faints from exhaustion

Shadow Powers

Eye of Horus appears on Yugi's head

Jutsus

God Summoning (Only Yugi can use the God Summoning Technique) (does not require blood)

God Summoning: Ra

Summon the Winged Dragon of Ra. Yugi must recite the ancient chant.

Ancient Chant:

_Great beast of the sky please hear my cry._

_Tranform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight._

_Draw your power from deep within so that together we may win_

_Light the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe._

_Appear in this Shadow Game as I call you name,_

_WINGED DRAGON OF RA!_

God Summoning: Slifer

Summon Slifer the Sky Dragon

God Summoning: Obelisk

Summon Obelisk the Tormentor

God Power (The Egyptian God Monsters' techniques)

God Power: Fist of Torment

Obelisk's attack

God Power: Fist of Fate

Obelisk's attack

God Power: Thunder Force Blast

Slifer's Attack

God Power: Almighty Blaze Cannon

Ra's attack

God Power: Almighty Blaze Nova

Ra's attack

God Power: Divine Phoenix Firestorm

Phoenix mode Ra's attack

Shadow Power (use a Shadow Power, including using monster attacks and card powers in the real world)

Shadow Attack: (put monster attack here)

Yugi uses a Duel monsters attack

Shadow Magic: (put name of magic card here)

Use the power of a Magic card.

Shadow Trap: (put name of Trap card here)

Use the power of a Trap Card.


	6. In Which the Duel Monsters Swear Loyalty

**Of Demons and Duel Monsters**

By Infinite Freedom

Chapter 4 The Duel Monsters Swear Loyalty

"Dark Magic Attack" talking

'Damn' thinking

"**Fist of Fate**" Yugi/Yami talking when possessed by an Egyptian God Monster/Naruto talking when possessed by Kyuubi

'**Hey Kit**' Demon/Duel monster talking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh

Within Yugi's Mind

When the Gods returned to Yugi's mind they found a very irate Yugi. At their return the descendent of the Pharaoh spoke up. 'Where were you?' '**Visiting Kyuubi.**' Replied Ra. 'Okay, but next time tell me where you are going.' Stated Yugi. '**Understood, runt.**' Replied Obelisk. As he finished those words a red tail' grabbed his neck and started to squeeze. '**How many times must we tell you not to call him that!**' exclaimed a very angry Slifer. '**I-gasp-don't-gasp-know-gasp-can't-breath.**' Gasped Obelisk.

'**Listen Yugi, we are going to give you access to our powers. We are also going to teach you how to use them.**' Explained Ra. 'Okay.' Replied Yugi. '**Hey I have an idea. Ra you know how the shinobi have the ability to summon through summoning contracts with animals. Well how about we give the kid here the summoning contract for duel monsters.**' Stated Obelisk. '**Good idea. Who is it that has the contract again?**' asked Slifer. '**It's Tabris, one of the most powerful Spellcasters in the Dominion of the Beasts. Heck he is more powerful than his teacher Vincent, that Dark Sage. Okay let's summon him here.**'

As the griffin spoke those words a Dark Magician materialized next to Yugi. Except that he was dressed a tuxedo (like what the groom wears at a wedding) instead of his usual clothing. '**I love you too Tamara.' **Said Tabris. As soon as he spoke those words he realized that he was in the honeymoon suite of the hotel he was staying at. '**Alright, who is the wise guy who interrupted my honeymoon with Tamara? Because when I find them I am going to vaporize them.**' Stated the very irritated magician. '**That would be me.**' Stated Ra. '**RA! uhh…I take back what I said about vaporizing the person who took me away from my wife.**' Stammered Tabris. 'Hey Tabris.' '**Hey Yugi.**' Replied the powerful Spellcaster. '**Listen Tabris, the reason we summoned you here is because we need Yugi here to sign the Shadow Realm Summoning Contract. Understood?**' asked the golden griffin. '**Understood. Although you realize that Tamara isn't going to be happy with you for pulling me away either. And you know as well as I the old saying Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Well Tamara is the embodiment of that saying. So you may want to watch your back for awhile.**' Replied the Spellcaster. '**Gotcha. Now just give the contract to Yugi so you can get back to your wife.**' Said the gold griffin.

With that Tabris summoned a large scroll and handed it to Yugi. After Yugi took the scroll Tabris disappeared. '**Okay Yugi open the scroll, then bite your thumb and write your name on the scroll in blood. After you have signed the contract all you have to do to summon us is place the card of the monster or monsters that you want to summon on to your duel disk and call out the name of the monster.**' Instructed Slifer in a motherly tone. Yugi followed the instructions and after he did the scroll closed up and disappeared.

'Okay now what?' asked the god vessel. '**Well since there are shinobi and kunoichi that have techniques to take control of a person and read their minds we are going to have to find a few monsters to protect your mind. Yugi do you have any particular monsters in mind? Other than us of course.**' Asked Ra.

'Let's see well I would have to say, the Harpy Lady Sisters, Gearfried the Sword Master, Gate Guardian, the Blue Eyes White Dragons, Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning, Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End, and…hold on I can summon the Great Leviathan right?' '**Yes.**' Replied Slifer. 'Okay then and the Great Leviathan.' Stated Yugi.

'**Understood. But listen we are going to have them stationed at different parts of your mind, with Draco**(the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon) **his wife, Niobe **(the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon)(A/N: I am making the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon female, and is married to the Blue Eyes Shinning Dragon.)** and their son Neo, **(the Chaos Emperor Dragon. My logic is that since the Shinning Dragon is of light and the Darkness Dragon is of Darkness, the son would be of Chaos.)** as the second line of mental defense. After that Airo, Octipite, and Keraino, the Harpy Lady Sisters as the third line. Gearfried and Adam **(the Black Luster Soldier) **as the fourth line. The Gate Guardian will take up the fourth line. Azrael, Djibril, and Ibris **(the Blue Eyes White Dragons, as stated in Chapter 3) **will take up the fifth line. Reiko **(the Great Leviathan) **will take up the final line of defense. Meanwhile Obelisk, Slifer, and I will take up the front line in our human forms **(A/N: In human form Slifer looks like a more mature version of Asuka from Evangelion except with entirely yellow eyes, and the wings from when she is in her God form. In human form Obelisk looks like Shinn Asuka from Gundam Seed Destiny except with entirely red eyes, and his wings from when he is in his God Form. In human form Ra looks like silver haired version of Naruto except with entirely blue eyes, minus the whisker marks, and the wings from when he is in his God form)' Explained Ra.

'Okay sounds like a plan.' Stated Yugi. 'Now I going to leave the rest up to you three.' Added the god vessel as an afterthought.

A/N: Well there is the fourth chapter. What do you think? Also I need more reviews to determine what I am going to do next. Also keep voting on who Yugi is going to stay with. Naruto is currently in the lead. Also I have decided to slim down the options. The possible choice are now:

Naruto

Anko

The Hyuuga's

The Haruno's

The Yamanaka's

Temari, because I was thinking of having her move into Konoha

Or With Tsunade

I was also thinking of possibly having Orochimaru give Yugi the Curse Seal. No, scratch that idea. Also please note that I may take awhile to update again because I am swamped with homework, so I am lucky to update once every two or three weeks.

Also the reason I called the Great Leviathan Reiko was because I wanted to pay tribute to one of my favorite authors, Tsurai-Teen, by using her first name. Plus I figured that since the Great Leviathan could be technically considered a God Monster, I made it female to even out the God Monsters. You know two guys, two girls? (ducks to avoid a barrage of shuriken and kunai knives) ALRIGHT WHO THREW THOSE! BLUE EYES SHINNING DRAGON COME FORWARD AND ATTACK WHOEVER THREW THOSE WEAPONS! STRIKE THEM DOWN WITH SHINNING NOVA!

Please continue to vote.

Connected to catapult

All clear for Launch

Please go ahead

Infinite Freedom, LAUNCH!


	7. Author's Note

I am sorry to say that I am discontinuing this story. Insane Writer of Chaos has taken it up. Though if anyone would like to continue this story on their own just contact me. The only things that I require is that 1) you keep the pairing NaruHina. You can change who you pair Yugi up with. And 2) you keep my techniques and Bloodline Traits.


	8. Chapter 8

To anyone who cares.

Story is still up for grabs by anyone who wants to. Just because Insane Writer of Chaos has taken it up doesn't mean others can't. I'm actually tempted at the moment to tell him to update because I'm starting to lose my patience. If you read this Insane, just a warning.

Also you can change who Naruto is with. But if you do I would greatly prefer Yugito, provided you change her age so that she is around Naruto's age. Like a year or two of difference. Maybe Fu, the holder of the Seven Tails.

Also you would not have to keep the bloodlines or jutsus... with the exception of the Hellfire ones because I actually worked on trying to come up with those.

No harems, no yaoi. I'm okay with yuri. Please don't turn it into a crack fic. And feel free to scrap or rewrite my earlier chapters, with the exception of the Prologue.

Sincerely,

Infinite Freedom.


	9. Have You Heard!

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Infinite Freedom


	10. More Protest

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Chash123

Infinite Freedom


End file.
